Levels in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko
This is a list of levels and missions in the PS1 console versions of Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. World 1: GexCave; Mission Control Level One: Holiday Broadcasting; Totally Scrooged Locations: Santa's Village, cave, snowy mountain, snowboarding hill Person to rescue: Rex Costumes: Snowboarder Gex Vehicles: Snowboard Missions: * Create Five Ice Sculptures * Whack the Snowboarding Elves * Defeat Evil Santa Level Two: Mystery TV; Clueless in Seattle Locations: Mansion, Hedge maze Costumes: Sherlock Gex, Count DracuGex Missions: * Survive the Hedge Maze * Break the Three Blood Coolers, again! * Find and Beat the Three Mini-Games Secret Level One: Secret TV; Dial "A" for Arson Locations: City Costumes: Firefighter Gex (playing as Gex only) Missions: * Collect 50 Coinflys as Gex, Rex or Cuz World 2: GexCave; Lake Flaccid Level Three: Tut TV; Holy Moses! Locations: Pyramid Costumes: Pharaoh Gex Vehicles: Humps the Camel Weapons: Fire Spit Missions: * Recover the three staffs of Ra * Release the Spirits from Three Lost Arks * Ride the Camel to the Ancient Temple Level Four: Army Channel; War is Heck Locations: Army base, enemy town Costumes: Private Gex Vehicles: Tank Weapons: Cannon in tank, Machine gun Missions: * Shoot the Search Lights, Whack 5 Tents * Destroy the City, Find 5 Secret Bug Crates * Survive the Maze, Steal Secret Plans Level Five: Western Station; The Organ Trail Locations: Chicken and Donkey Farm, Wild West, Cemetery, World's Largest Mound of Poop Costumes: Cowboy Gex Vehicles: Al Nino the Donkey Missions: * Visit The World's Largest Mound of Poop * Collect 5 Of A Kind * Climb the Mountain Level Six: Buccaneer Program; Cut-Cheese Island Locations: Pirate ship, Wall of Death Costumes: Long-John Gex Weapons: Cannon Missions: * Survive The Wall of Death * Sink 4 Pirate Ships * Zip on Down to the TV Secret Level Two: Secret TV; Braveheartless Locations: Ancient Temple Costumes: Akuji (Gex only) Weapons: Fire Spit Missions: * Collect 50 Coinflys as Gex, Rex or Cuz Boss One: WWGex Wrestling; Invasion of the Body Slammers Locations: Wrestling Ring Costumes: Wrestler Gex Missions: * Muscle Flexing can be Hazardous to One's Health (Defeat the Wrestling Champion) World 3: GexCave; Slappy Valley Level Seven: Mythology Network; Unsolved Mythstories Locations: Ancient Greece Costumes: Hermes Gex, HercuGex Weapons: Ice Spit, HercuGex Powers Missions: * Break the Arms off Five Statues * Collect Three Golden Apples * Find the TV at the End of the Rainbow Level Eight: FairyTales TV; Red Riding in the Hood Locations: Forest, beanstalk Costumes: Little Red Riding Gex Missions: * Climb the Beanstalk * Destroy the Three Little Pigs' Houses * Jump over the Three Candlesticks Level Nine: Anime Channel; When Sushi Goes Bad Locations: Anime Laboratory Costumes: RoboGex Missions: * Demolish the Three Prodoculture Tubes * Deactivate the Planet Destroyer * Find and Destroy the Five Rogue Mechs Secret Level Three: Secret TV; The Abyssmal Locations: Underwater Shipwreck Costumes: Swimming Gex (Gex only) Missions: * Collect 50 Coinflys as Gex, Rex or Cuz Boss Two: Lizard of Oz; Lions, Tigers and Gex Locations: Oz's castle Costumes: Tin Man Gex Weapons: Rocket Launcher Missions: * Watch out for pesky Rezlings (Defeat The Brain of Oz) World 4: GexCave; Funkytown Level Ten: Gangster TV; My Three Goons Locations: Mobster town, prison Costumes: Gangster Gex Weapons: Fire Spit, Tommyguns Missions: * Burn Five Bundles of Funny Money * Destroy Five Rootbeer Barrels * Save Cuz from the Mob Level Eleven: SuperHero Show; SuperZeroes Locations: Superhero city Costumes: Gex's Superhero Costumes Weapons: Superhero powers Missions: * Defeat the Mad Bomber * Get the Three Stray Cats * Find the Five Escaped Convicts Secret Level Four: Secret TV; Cheesy Rider Locations: Beach Costumes: Life Guard Gex Missions: * Collect 50 Coinflys as Gex, Rex or Cuz End-Boss: Spacestation Rez; Rez-Raker Locations: Rez's Spacestation Costumes: Astronaut Gex Weapons: Spit Power Missions: * Stay on Target... (Defeat Rez)